To all the boys I'll love: Does a Book Tag
by toalltheboysilllove
Summary: Welcome! I'm doing a book tag and answering some questions!


Well hello there friends!

I've recently been getting more follows and favs on my fan fiction for the "To all the boys I've loved before" series. I have decided to answer some bookish questions about myself and my opinions!

I got these questions off of goodreads, so thank you to whoever started this tag! Creds to you!

1\. How many books is too many books in a book series?

2\. How do you feel about cliffhangers?

3\. Hardcopy or paperback?

4\. Favourite book?

5\. Least favourite book?

6\. Love triangles, yes or no?

7\. The most recent book you just couldn't finish?

8\. A book you're currently reading?

9\. Last book you recommended to someone?

10\. Oldest book you've read? (Publication date)

11\. Newest book you've read? (Publication date)

12\. Favourite author?

13\. Buying books or borrowing books?

14\. A book you dislike that everyone else seem to love?

15\. Bookmarks or dog-ears?

16\. A book you can always reread?

17\. Can you read while hearing music?

18\. One POV or multiple POV's? (POV's = Point of views)

19\. Do you read a book in one sitting or over multiple days?

MY ANSWERS! :

1: I think more than 7, you've lost me. Really depends on the book and how much I'm into it though. The longest series I've personally read was Harry Potter, which comes in at 7 books.

2: I like them, but I also hate them. Some authors write cliffhangers with such great suspense, which makes me want to run out and buy the next book. However, this is also annoying, since I'm left with lots of questions that won't be answered until the next book.

3: I love hardcovers, but I've gotta go with paperbacks, just cause they're more reliable. From a girl who's on a budget, paperbacks have always got my back. That doesn't mean I don't enjoy getting hardcovers though ;)

4: Too hard to pick just ONE! But if I had to say a few, The Longest Ride by Nicholas Sparks has always been a good one, and Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell is one of my all time faves.

5: I hate saying I don't enjoy books, but one I did't enjoy too much was Looking For Alaska by John Green. The concept didn't make so much sense to me. Don't hate me guys!

6: I think love triangles are interesting. They add more dimension to the romance parts of books. Only thing I don't like about them is that they leave so much suspense! Who does SHE pick? (Just cause it's usually girls who are the one deciding between two lovers)

7: I've always finished my books. If I start one, I'll finish it no matter how much of a burden it may be sometimes. In fact, finishing a book has changed my opinion on books I thought I would never like!

8: I'm currently re-reading all the Hunger Games books. I love the series, and the movies too. A new book I recently picked up and thinking of starting soon is Crazy Rich Asians by Kevin Kwan, just in time for the movie!

9: I think it was the infamous To All The Boys I've Loved Before series. Since the movie's out, most of my friends have been picking that book up on their own, but it's always one of the first books I recommend when I get asked!

10: Twilight? I'm not too sure.

11: I'm really late on a lot of books, and I don't usually buy them when they first release. So I'd say I don't know.

12: Tough one. But I would say JK Rowling just because she is a straight up queen.

13: Buying 100%. People may say it's a waste of money, but am I one to judge when you buy ANOTHER pair of shoes? Look who's talking now!

14: Ironic, but The Hunger Games series. For the longest time I hated it, and I thought it was super overhyped. But now, a few years after I first read them, I see the true light of them, and I love them. Give books you don't like the first time round a second chance!

15: Bookmarks! I cannot imagine damaging a book's pages!

16: The Land of Stories series by Chris Colfer.

I began reading these when only the first two were released. I own all six of them now, and I always go back to them.

17: Depends. If the music suits the mood of the book, 100% yes. If not, then I can't.

18: One POV. I find multiple difficult to keep up with, no matter how cool I think it is seeing multiple perspectives.

19: If I'm absolutely in love with a book, I'll read it super quick! It also depends on the amount of time I have. Some days, I have no plans, leaving a perfect opportunity to pack my day with reading!

Thank you for reading guys!


End file.
